The Demise of Molestia
by ghostoftime1
Summary: This is a HiE fanfic. A mysterious sorcerer is out for Molestia's death. He'll resort to any means necessary to destroy her. Rated for blood, language, violence, and...very sticky situations. *cough*Hint*cough*
1. Prologue

** Author's Note: This is an idea that i've had for quite a while. I'm sure someone was going to come up with this eventually.**

Molestia's Demise

In a dark room, a mysterious black-clad figure spoke into the darkness.

"I've met my fair share of monsters in the past. But _never _have I encountered an enemy such as this." A vivid image of a white alicorn flashed through his mind as he continued. "One who has terrorized this world endlessly...without any hope of ever being stopped. Feared by all...Hated by all."

The dark figure's eyes gleamed red for a brief moment. "One shudders to know what horrible thoughts run through that mind of hers. But her actions have carried on for far too long." The figure clenched a fist, causing purple flames to ignite on his hand. "_I _will be the one to put an end to this creature! _I _will be the one who will destroy...Princess MOLESTIA!" The figure's eyes geam red again, wearing an expression that could strike fear into the heart of a changeling.

Whoever this man was, he was certainly not the kind who wants to be angered. He had a mission. That mission was to protect all who were innocent. Even if it meant going as far as killing. His current target was the sexually insane counterpart to Celestia. There will be blood!

**This is just a taste of things to come. The identity of the human will be revealed in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Otherworldly Entities

Molestia's Demise

Chapter 1

Silence...that was the only thing that could be heard in the Everfree Forest. Not a single animal made a single sound. Not even so much as a howl from the dreaded Timber Wolves. Seeing as there was an unconscious alicorn with a white coat and a pink mane and tail laying around, there wasn't a single solitary doubt why. This mysterious pony appeared from out of nowhere in a burst of light. Apart from that, her origin was a mystery.

Slowly, she began to stir. As she opened her eyes, she instantly noticed that she was in an alien realm. She was frightened. She quickly made her way down the path, hoping to find answers...and probably a nice plot. The thought helped her calm down.

Elsewhere in Equestria, in a secluded desert, another newcomer was having similar problems. This being was bipedal, closely resembling a type of primate. He had slightly pale skin and jet-black hair. His eyes were an emerald green and was a bit thin. He wore a white shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and grey knee-length leather boots. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a glowing purple gem. At his back was a massive flamberge-styled sword that was nearly as tall as he was.

The strange warrior gazed into the desert, observing his surroundings. Though he wasn't sure where he was, he had a feeling in his gut that he needed to be here. What that reason was, he did not know.

"The knowing will come, though." He told himself. "But that knowledge won't appear in front of my face if I just stand here."

He gazed into the distance. Though no one would be able to tell, he could see things that are miles away. He saw a quaint little town that looked like something out of an Old Western Movie. He also saw ponies. Many ponies.

_I'm not seeing any humans other than myself. _He thought. _That must mean that ponies are the dominant species in this world. If that's the case, then I should be extra careful while approaching them._

His destination was clear. Focusing mysterious dark power, a pair of black bird-like wings appeared on his back. He started to run. After gathering enough speed, he began to soar in to the air. The cool wind banished the sun's scorching heat from his body. He took a long deep breath. To his surprise, the air was crisp, clean, and very refreshing. He really liked it.

_Maybe this world is what I need. _He thought. _The air itself is giving off a peaceful aura. I might try living here if the locals will allow it._

It was a possibility he would not rule out.

The pink-maned alicorn kept to the shadows. She had finally made her way out of that horrible forest and found a cute little town that was filled with ponies. She was entranced by all of them.

_So many beautiful plots! _She thought giddily. _I can't wait to touch them!_

She started to drool at the sight of a lavender alicorn with a dark blue mane with a pink streak.

_Target sighted! _She thought and started to inch towards her first victim.

The next thing that was heard was a piercing shriek and a horrible squelching sound.

The human listened with interest as a young earth pony stallion explained where he was.

"Yer in the beautiful land of Equestria, stranger!" The stallion said enthusiastically. "And yer in the little town of Aaaaappaloosa! Ponies come from all around to try our famous Apple pies! Care for one?"

"Thank you. But no." The man responded. "Who is the leader of this realm?"

"That would be our dear Princesses Celestia and Luna!" The stallion answered. "They raise the sun and moon every morning and night!"

"Interesting." The man answered. _If these Princesses raise the sun and moon each day, that would make them goddesses. Perhaps they can give me an idea of why I'm here._

"Anythin' else you'd like ta know, stranger?" The stallion asked?

"Yes. Where do these Princesses live?"

"They live in the city of Canterlot. About 200 miles east of here."

"That's all I need to know. Thank you." The man started to walk away, but the stallion followed him.

"Wait!" He said.

"What!?" The human snapped.

"Ya might want ta take the train ta Ponyville. Ya won't be so tired when ya get there." The stallion said. "Also my cousin Applejack runs Sweet Apple Acres down there. She could help ya out too."

"Fine." The man said. "Where can I get a ticket?"

"Ya can have mine!" The stallion passed a train ticket to the swordsman. "I was gonna use it to attend the next family reunion, but I'm far too busy. Good luck, stranger!"

"Thank you, kind sir." The man said.

"Call me Braeburn. What's your name?"

"My name is Bloodshed...Ghost Bloodshed." Without another word, the human headed for the train station, leaving Braeburn confused.

As the human boarded the train, he heard a piercing shriek from miles away. His experienced ears told him that it was a shriek of fear.

_I might be in Ponyville for quite a while. _He thought with a scowl.

**To be continued...**

** Author's Note: I know it's kinda short, but that's how I roll. Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Molestia's Demise

Chapter 2

Bloodshed felt the train slow down a little as he sat in an isolated seat. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary interaction with ponies.

_Finally. _He thought. _Perhaps I can find out about the fearful screams._

Once he stepped out of the train, he noticed that there wasn't a single pony in sight...except two. A tall white alicorn with a flowing pink mane and tail was looming over a grey wall-eyed pegasus. The pegasus was covered in a sticky white fluid. Bloodshed's sensitive nose caught a funky stench that he did not know.

_Whatever that substance is, I have reason to believe that the Alicorn is responsible. _Bloodshed thought in disgust. _Time to teach that foul creature some manners._

Without a second thought, Bloodshed gripped the handle of his sword and pulled it from its scabbard. It's blade resonated with dark energy.

_Element of surprise is the key. _He thought. _Wait for the right moment._

"Prepare your anus!" The alicorn said to the pegasus. She aimed her horn at her victim's nether region.

_NOW! _Bloodshed charged forward at incredible speed and cleanly kicked the alicorn in the jaw with bone-shattering strength. The impact caused the alicorn to be sent rolling away from her would-be victim. She tried her best to shake off the pain in her head and turned to face her attacker.

"How dare you!?" She demanded. "I was about to have some fun!"

"That kind of action is unacceptable." Bloodshed answered icily. "You soaked an innocent pony in...whatever and nearly violated her! What the hell is your problem!?"

"I have no problem!" The alicorn snapped. "I just love a beautiful plot! You're trying to take that away from me!"

"You disgust me!" Bloodshed hissed. "I challenge you to a fight! Win and you may continue and I'll leave with out a fuss. If you lose, you shall never show your face in this land again! Deal?"

"I'd much rather ride your stallion-hood." The alicorn said sweetly. "But, you have a deal."

_Perfect! _Bloodshed thought with a cruel smirk. _Neither of us know what we're up against. But, I have the advantage with fighting know-how._

Bloodshed readied his weapon. "Hit me with all you've got, pony!" Bloodshed snarled.

The alicorn charged forward, intending to impale him with her horn. But, all she found was empty air. Somehow, Bloodshed moved aside at the last moment. Yet it looked like he had not moved at all.

"Too slow." He sneered. She tried blasting him with an attack spell, but he dodged a second time.

"Aw! Missed!" He said in mock-disappointment.

"Hold still!" The alicorn shouted. Bloodshed simply laughed darkly.

"It's pathetic and out of the question!" He said. He charged at her and delivered incredibly fast slashes, leaving nasty cuts on her body. She got up from the attack, amazed at his power.

"Such swordsmanship!" She cried. "It's physically impossible!"

Bloodshed laughed again. "This is far from the extent of my power." He snarled. "I can do much worse than cut you."

The alicorn looked at him. His eyes wore a murderous expression. Her instincts told her that it was best to run. And run she did.

"You have not seen the last of me!" She screamed as she ran towards the Everfree Forest.

"Skip the 'Evil Monologue' bullshit, girly!" Bloodshed snapped. "It's a waste of breath!"

As the alicorn disappeared into the darkness, ponies from all over, having heard the commotion, started emerging from there homes. Bloodshed was busy helping the grey pegasus recover from her traumatic experience. The ponies started murmuring to each other as the man cleaned off the blood on his weapon.

"What is that thing?" A blue earth pony mare asked.

"I think that's a human!" A mint-green unicorn mare answered eagerly. "A real life human!"

Bloodshed sensed that he was being watched and turned to face the gathering crowd. Neither he nor the crowd seemed to want to make the first move. All of a sudden, the ponies broke out into loud cheers. Bloodshed just continued to stare in uncertainty. An elderly chestnut mare with a grey mane and tail approached him.

"Greetings young sir!" She said. "I am the Mayor of Ponyville and on behalf of the town, I would like to thank you for ridding Ponyville of that horrible Molestia!"

_Molestia? _Bloodshed thought. _It's a fitting name. But quite ludicrous at the same time._ A pink earth pony with a curly mane interrupted his thoughts.

"You know what this calls for?" She squealed happily. "A PARTY!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. But Bloodshed had other ideas.

"NO!" He shouted. The entire crowd went silent with shock. "I have more important matters that I must deal with."

The pink mare's mane deflated without warning. She looked close to tears.

"You...don't like my parties?" She sobbed.

"I can't be the judge of that, since I've never attended." He responded coldly. "I am simply far too busy to be distracted. With that, I bid all of you farewell."

He silently opened his wings and flew off towards Canterlot. Five other ponies went to comfort their pink friend.

"What a jerk!" Said a rainbow-maned pegasus. "He saves us from Molestia and then pushes us away!"

"You'd think that he didn't have any friends." A lavender unicorn answered. "I'm going to have to send a letter to the Princess about what just happened."

Unbeknownst to the ponies, Bloodshed could hear them. Even from far away.

_They could never understand! _He thought. _I just need to find this "Celestia" and see if she can help me find my purpose here. The sooner the better._

Bloodshed may have driven away Molestia for now. But little did he realize that his adventure in Equestria has only just begun.


	4. Chapter 3: Into Canterlot

Molestia's Demise

Chapter 3

Bloodshed walked through the streets of Canterlot. Normally he would be completely ignoring all of the local ponies, but the way these ponies were looking at him just made him uneasy. It was as if they were trying to figure out how to criticize him.

_I'd like to see them try. _He thought angrily. _I think I would perfer that they ran away from me._

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he did not see the stallion in front of him. He collided with him.

"Watch where you're going, ape!" The stallion snapped.

"My apologies, sir." Bloodshed responded cooly. "I was lost in my mind."

"Lost in your mind!?" The stallion half-shouted. "Of all the incompitence! Nothing has been going right for me since the Grand Galloping Galla!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bloodshed snapped, stunning the stallion. "I don't give a shit about your problems! I have better things to do than just stand around listening to some pathetic drama queen stallion like you!"

"How _dare _you!?" The stallion screamed. "Do you know who I am!? I am the nephew of Princess Celestia! Prince Blueblood!"

"I don't care if you're high in class!" Bloodshed snarled. "You're nothing more than a spoiled child in my eyes!"

Blueblood's head snapped back as though he was slapped. Nearby ponies who heard the commotion were staring at the human in amazement. No one has ever insulted the Prince that harshly before.

"Now get out of my way." Bloodshed hissed as he shoved Blueblood aside. "I have more important individuals to meet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot Palace, Princess Celestia was reading a letter from her faithful student, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_ Today the town of Ponyville was attacked by a mare who looked like you. She was molesting every pony in sight until a strange two-legged creature in black attacked her. The alicorn, whom we dubbed "Molestia", was driven away by this creature. We tried to thank him for his heroic act, but he blew us off and started flying towards Canterlot. He said something about meeting you._

_ Your faithful student, Princess Twilight Sparkle._

The Princess of the Sun was shocked that there was an imposter Celestia in Equestria. She was also shocked that a mysterious bipedal creature was able to defeat the fake in a battle. Whatever this thing was, it was strong and possibly very dangerous. Yet, from what Twilight wrote, it seemed that this thing had little to no interest in the citizens of Ponyville.

_Thus two conclusions arise from this. _She thought. _One: His heart is in the right place. Two: He's most likely a very experienced fighter._

Her thoughts trailed to the upcoming Hero's Tournament. A competetion for Equestria's best fighters. This creature might feel a bit more comfortable if he fought in the tournament.

_Then it's decided. _She thought. _When he arrives, I'll invite him to compete in Equestria's Hero Competition._

A Guard entering the throne room interrupted her musings.

"Your highness!" He said. "There is a strange creature requesting an audience with you."

_Probably our unique visitor. _"Send him in." Celestia ordered.

"Yes Majesty!" The Guard bowed before he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bloodshed waited patiently for the Guard to return with an answer. His hopes weren't high, though.

_As if they'd let some random alien talk to their monarch. _He said to himself. _But, this is my only choice. She's my only lead to finding my purpose._

Bloodshed thought back to where he came from. A world that was torn by war and hatred. Equestria was the complete opposite. This much was certain. When he heard the guard approaching, his mind snapped back to reality.

"The Princess will speak with you." He said. "Please follow me, sir."

Bloodshed was surprised. But he wouldn't let the opportunity slip through his fingers. He silently nodded and followed the stallion.

Little did he know that he would be in for much more than he bargained for.


End file.
